


[Podfic] Fidûcia

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Edging, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of 'Fidûcia' by sheafrotherdon.“God,” Joe says as Nicky kisses a line from his ear to his shoulder, one hand slipping beneath Joe’s shirt. “Feels like we haven’t done this in . . .”“Too long,” Nicky finishes for him before finding his way back to Joe’s mouth.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] Fidûcia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fidûcia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823095) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



Author: sheafrotherdon  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Old Guard  
Pairing: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova

Length: 00:19:07  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Fiducia.mp3)

Song used is ‘Slow’ by aYia.

Thanks so much to [sheafrotherdon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> can't stop won't stop  
> (srry to all your inboxes if you're subscribed to me 😂)


End file.
